A random story of a random girl
by redmonkey391
Summary: A random story of a random girl currently includes the life and trials of Rebecca Baker or how you may know her Becky Baker.


**Ok this is a fanfic im working on but im not confident in writing so this is just a test of a chapter I have been writing please review it since I need to know if I should go ahead with the fanfic. I will appreciate it alot if you do :)**

**All dates are fake since I don't know the dates she actually joined Degrassi. **

Chapter 1

The world seemed so small at first but when I came to Degrassi my world opened up and I was exposed to so many new things although not all of them I can say were good.

Monday 24th January 2012 - Becky's House - Her Bedroom.

Becky Baker POV

Today is the day I get to start over. My father says this is my last chance and it probably is due to and event which happened in my last school which was an all-girls school. If I don't change my parents are going to send me away somewhere...

"Rebecca, are you up yet?" my mother shouts from downstairs.

"Yes I'll be right down I just need to get dressed!"

OK I just need to get dressed then go downstairs simple enough. As I go through my wardrobe memories of my time as the school surge through my mind.

"No stop thinking about that, Becky it's not the time or the place" I say to myself.

I look at my clock 08:00 I'm going to be late! Better hurry.

"Rebecca your going to be late you better hurry"

"okay dad..."

"no more funny business okay?"

"Yes day.."

As I walk out the door I can't help think about the problems that will soon pass and the secret that will soon come to light and with that I hope my parents will understand.

Degrassi – Principal Simpson's – Office – 08:32

"Next please" says the beady eyed receptionist giving my a erratic smile.

"Hi I'm Rebecca Baker"

"Ah Miss Baker Mr Simpson will see you next. Please take a seat he will be with you soon"

As I sit back down I can't help but think why I have to see the principal on my first day I though I would be starting my classes straight away I mean It's going to be embarrassing walking into class 15 minutes late and everybody talking about the new girl.

"You can come in now Miss Baker!" said the man who shouted from the office who basically gave the receptionist a heart attack.

I get up and walk inside his office its a lot more casual than I thought it would be.

"Ah Miss Baker, take a seat. First of all I would like to welcome you to Degrassi but the reason I call all my new students in is that I like to meet you all personally. So are you ready for all your classes?".

"Yes sir"

"Great for your first day you have the 1st period off to have a walk around and get to know the place so please enjoy yourself Miss Baker"

"I will thank you"

I get up out of my seat and walk out of his office and into the schools main hall. I can't help but think that there was no point to that conversation and he looked like he had no clue what he was saying. Well I might as well start looking around. A thought comes to my head this school is unbelievably massive!.

I suddenly hear a noise what is it?, is it water...no It sound more like...uh uh... suddenly someone just runs into me...

"I'm so sorry but I've got to go sorry!" I have no idea who that was but whoever it was she was in a hurry.

Second Period – Mathematics – 09:30

As I have been wandering around for around 1 hour I can't help but feel glad I can just finally sit down and relax but that's going to be a problem due to this being a maths class. So as I walk in I sit at the back of the class.

More and more student enter the class and the seats just start filling up and sooner than later someone takes a seat next to me.

"Hi" I say with the smile I usually give everybody I meet for the first time.

"Hey...who are you?"

"Oh I'm Rebecca Baker"

"Oh I'm Eli"

"You got a last name...Eli"

"That's for you to find out"

Okay I can't tell if he's weird, crazy or cool from the looks of it all three.

"Hey you want to hang out after class we've got a break next for like 15 minutes?"

"Yeah sure" I say with a smile.

Outside Degrassi – Sitting at a bench – 10:35

This person who calls himself Eli walks up to a group of people sitting on a bench and more or less introduces me out of nowhere.

"Guys this is the lovely Rebecca Baker" …...lovely did he just seriously introduce me as LOVELY!?.

"Hi" that must have been the lowest my voice has ever been.

"Hey, my names Claire pleased to meet you"

"Hi...I'm Adam..."

That Adam he looks so sweet but there's something about him? what is it?

"So now you've met everyone do you want to hang out after school with us?"

"Yeah, sure but where do you go for fun around here?"

"We usually go to the Dot It's amazing everybody goes there!"

The Dot? I wonder what it is? maybe a club? I better just ask them.

"Whats's the Dot?" I say without trying at all to look stupid.

"Oh it's just a local cafe which usually has some bands playing in it time to time but everybody goes there"

"Yeah please come it will be fun!" said the loud girl I now know as Claire

"Okay then you've convinced me"

The bell starts to ring

"I've got to go to class I'll meet you out side after school ok?"

"Okay" My first friends in this new school I can't wait to get to know them more but im not so sure about them getting to know me...

I can't let them find out.

**End of chapter 1. Yeah I know I cut the chapter in the middle of the school day but I wanted to finish this chapter and start on the next :) Please review I appreciate your opinion!**


End file.
